


Birth of a Bundle of Joy

by BWolf_20



Series: Bundle of Joy [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Betrayal, Conditioning, Dark fic, Diapers, Evil Avengers, Evil Bucky Barnes, Evil Steve Rogers, Forced Baby Mentality, Horror, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Lactation, Neither Bucky nor Steve cares what Tony wants, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not so happy ending, PLEASE READ TAGS, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark is Not Broken, Twisted Bucky & Steve, forced age play, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWolf_20/pseuds/BWolf_20
Summary: Steve and Bucky are married and happy with their life together. Then one day Bucky announces he wants a baby, and that it should be Tony. Of course Tony wants no part of this, but the couple are determined to make him their baby anyways, even if they have to do a little conditioning.





	1. Crazy Request

**Author's Note:**

> I've only come across a few forced age-play fics where Tony is forced to be a baby, however it's always pertaining to a Tony that was broken and felt unloved, making it feel like it was a good thing it was forced on him.  
> I got tired of reading about that version of Tony, so here Tony is Not a broken, 'needs a hug' character.

“Hey Stevie?”

“Yeah?”

“I want…I want a baby.”

Steve looked down at his husband that he held securely in his arms as they laid on the couch together. Bucky was giving him those puppy dog eyes that he couldn’t say no to, but a baby was a tall order. He wasn’t even sure he wanted kids.

“Uh, a baby?”

“Yes. And I want it to be Stark.”

 

Tony stared at the couple across from him, seated side by side and holding hands. The sight of it made him a little queasy. It wasn’t to say he had a problem with same sex marriages. If anything the problem had been Bucky.

He didn’t want to have a problem with the guy, and definitely not with Steve, so he never expressed that he hadn’t fully recovered from the aftermath of the team’s division. He hadn’t fully moved on from the feelings of betrayal and the truth of his brainwashed hubby killing his parents. 

Tony was trying. He had paid for their wedding, with money being no object, but they opted for something simple. He had attended the wedding, watched as they exchanged vows and solidified their union while Tony put on a smile and told himself to be happy for them. Months passed, and Tony found it easier to deal since they’d moved out of the tower. Naturally they visited, and some days it was hard for Tony to keep up the mask. Given enough time he felt it was possible his feelings would heal on the two. 

And now, after hearing their request, all hope for healing dropped.

“Excuse me?” He watched Bucky curl his fingers over Steve’s as he looked hopefully at him. “I’m getting the feeling one of us is drunk and I’m pretty sure it’s not me.”

“I know it’s an odd request, but Bucky really wants this.” He turned to Bucky. “We want this.”

Tony shifted untrusting eyes from Steve to Bucky. 

“I promise we’ll take good care of you. We’ll provide for all of your needs. You’ll always be loved and you’ll never have to worry about anything. You’ll stay safe and happy for the rest of your life.” Tony could see desperation in his eyes. “I want to experience parenthood, and I really want it to be you that gives me that joy.”

Tony wasn’t having it. He wasn’t about to give up his life just to play house with two people he was still struggling against. In fact, he would never play house with anyone. It was a crazy request. He was an adult damn it, and he wasn’t going to regress himself down and start calling Bucky “mama” just to give him some excitement in his marriage. If they wanted an adult playing their child they had to look somewhere else.

In the end, Tony had shown them the door. 

 

Steve called a few days later, asking him to change his mind and pointing out that Bucky was spending his days longingly looking at baby cradles and diapers. It changed nothing. Steve asked him to think about it to which Tony asked him to think about adopting a real baby. 

“Don’t you understand? He wants you.”

No, Tony didn’t understand. He didn’t understand this interest in adult babies, nor could he understand why they didn’t take “No” for an answer; that no amount of thinking about it would change his mind. 

Another week rolled by and Steve tried again. In response, Tony asked him a certain question to clarify his suspicions.

“Do you even want it Steve? Do you want to be a father? I get the feeling Bucky wants this more.”

Steve had been quiet, which proved the soldier was uncertain about it. After a couple of minutes he replied.

“I want Bucky to be happy. I had my concerns, because I know parenting is a big step. But, I think it would add to our marriage. And I think, I might like being a father.” Tony was becoming more agitated the longer he listened. “I’ll be the best father I can be to you Tony. And if it’s the team you’re worried about, they’ll be fine. You’ll be able to enjoy a happy retirement. No more work or drama. Just a simple life. Please Tony.”

Didn’t Steve understand that he liked his life? He liked the work no matter how stressful. He liked the drama of being an Avenger. He wasn’t a broken man and no one was going to tell him he deserved the simple easy life of a baby.

He hung up and didn’t answer further calls from the couple.

When they came to the tower a week later, Tony’s happy facade was gone as he readied himself to tell them off. They insisted they were there just to visit like they normally did and nothing more.

“We’re not going to pester you,” Steve promised. “We’re just here to spend some time with the gang.”

Tony tossed a suspicious glance at Bucky who was failing to hide his disappointment and opted to not meet his eyes. Well he wasn’t concerned about that, but it relieved him to know they’d finally understood what “No” meant.

For the rest of the day they chatted and snacked, then watched a movie together. It was a very relaxed atmosphere filled with laughter and good conversation, and not once did it turn to the subject of adult babies.   
Naturally Tony had informed the others about the couple’s crazy request and was pleased to hear that they thought it was crazy too. But the good thing was it was over now. He thought maybe they’d wised up and adopted if they were so hung up on a kid, but they never made an announcement that they were doing any such thing. 

Sometime later Steve had called up to invite him to their house for dinner. 

“Isn’t three a crowd?” Tony joked. He came over to their house once before so it wasn’t all that unusual. “I’m not sure I want to have a front row seat to you and Buck making googly eyes at each other.”

“Come on Tony,” he said, laughter evident in his tone. “It’s just dinner. I want to make amends for pushing the baby issue so hard.”

“You don’t have to Steve.”

“We want to. I promise it won’t be weird.”

He saw no reason not to take him up on the offer, so he agreed. 

 

The dinner wasn’t as awkward as Tony expected it to be. Even Bucky appeared to be in better spirits as he laughed and joked. Tony was grateful for it. He took several sips of the red wine, which tasted finer than the last time he’d first had it. He barely took note of the dizziness that was starting to affect his head, until it became quite apparent when the room swayed wildly.

“Shit, I guess I overdid it,” he said as he ran a hand over his forehead.

Both Steve and Bucky looked at him with curiously serious expressions that Tony was unable to see.

“It’s alright Tony,” Steve said softly.

The room was becoming fuzzy in his eyes, but he could make out Steve getting to his feet and approaching him. The soldier’s hand rested gently on his shoulder.

“We’ll take care of you,” he said gently. “We’ll take very good care of you baby.”

Tony managed a frown at the odd choice of word, before everything turned black.

 

He frowned at the slight headache pounding faintly in his head, then slowly opened his eyes. Right away he noticed a mobile of bears, stars, and clouds circling over his head in tune with a soft melody. Tony turned his head to the right and saw bars, and past those bars he could make out a light blue wall decorated with cutesy baby cartoon bears. It was definitely a nursery as he could see a white dresser with baby supplies, a rocking chair in the center of the room, a toy box of baby toys, and a changing table.

When he made to open his mouth, that’s when he realized there was a pacifier strapped in place. He made to get up, only to find he couldn’t really move other than weakly adjusting his arms and legs.  
Tony struggled to lift his head and looked down at himself to see he was wearing red footy pajamas with a sun on his chest. And with a shift of his hips, he could definitely detect something that felt like a diaper covering his rear. 

Panic seized him just as the door to the room opened. With wide eyes he saw the faces of Steve and Bucky peering down at him with big smiles. 

“Isn’t he beautiful Steve,” Bucky said adoringly. 

“Yeah, he is,” Steve agreed. 

Tony’s curses and questions were muffled behind the pacifier he couldn't spit out.

“Sshhh, calm down honey,” Bucky said as he gently rubbed his hand on his tummy. “You’re home now, and I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”


	2. Request Somewhat fufilled

Bucky reached into the crib and easily picked him up, much to Tony’s surprise. Granted he wasn’t exactly a big man and Bucky was a super soldier, but it still caught him off guard. He attempted to kick, punch, anything to keep the man from pulling him against his shoulder. 

“Oh, somebody’s fussy today,” Bucky noted upon hearing Tony’s muffled protests against the pacifier. He proceeded to bounce him and rub little circles in his back to soothe him.

“Maybe he needs a diaper change,” Steve suggested, to which Tony became louder. He tried harder to move his arms and legs, but right now they were just dead weight. 

Bucky slipped a hand under his bottom.

“Doesn’t feel wet, and it’s a little early for that.”

“Right. I guess it’s time for stage one.”

Tony watched him walk over to the dresser as Bucky moved him over to the changing table and laid him down. With the smile of a loving parent, Bucky made silly faces and tickled his belly. The sensation of it wasn’t enough to keep Tony from glaring up at him.

“It’s okay baby,” Bucky said calmly as he ran his fingers through his hair. “I know it’s hard right now, but in a couple of weeks, it’ll be easier on you.”

Tony couldn’t fathom what he meant, but his eyes widened as Steve walked up to him pulling the substance from a small vial into a syringe. He flicked it before moving toward his neck. He was helpless to fight it as the needle point pierced into his skin. All the while, Bucky brushed his fingers through his hair and murmured soothing words.

“Sshh, it’s okay, it’s okay.”

But it wasn’t okay. The room momentarily faded out and the muscles in his body relaxed. Tony tried to concentrate on the moment and his sudden feelings of hatred for the two, but for some reason he couldn’t.  
Things were fuzzy in his head. He couldn’t focus on what he was seeing properly, which was currently Bucky’s concerned expression. He could feel him rubbing the palm of his hand as he continued the shushing sounds.

“You think it’ll work?” Bucky turned to Steve as he came into Tony’s view.

“Yes, I trust him,” Steve replied.

Tony felt his eyelids grow heavy the longer he watched them and he couldn’t help the tired blinks. Bucky gathered him into his arms just as Tony felt a sudden warmness spreading throughout him. 

“You’re gonna be okay,” Bucky promised as he carried him over to the rocking chair. 

There he settled him across his lap and proceeded to gently rock him. As much as Tony wanted to struggle, he found he couldn’t, not when the rocking motion was adding to his current torment. He heard Bucky mutter something to Steve, causing him to leave.

A sliver of fear made its way through the warmth at the idea of being alone with this motherly version of Bucky, but that was as far as it went. He just couldn’t focus hard enough to struggle with the drug keeping him in a sleepy haze.

“Here you go babe.”

Tony watched as Steve passed a bottle into Bucky’s hand, and his face lit up even more.

“Open up for daddy.”

The rubber nipple headed his way and Tony worked to keep his mouth shut to keep it out. But in the end, his lips went slack, allowing Bucky to slip it through. He didn’t want to suckle that milk, but Bucky was patient enough to wait until his stomach was begging. Barely did he worry about the milk being drugged. Barely did he detest giving in after a full two hours of nothing. Steve and Bucky remained like statues, not looking the least bit frustrated.

At some point Bucky bothered giving him a tour of his new room. After that, Tony was introduced to his toys. When Bucky and Steve were ready for lunch, he was placed in a high chair tall enough to keep his feet off the floor, with straps to keep him in place. Tony still made an attempt to escape it as Steve and Bucky engaged in a random conversation. Naturally his name came up a few times, and when it did they gave him adoring looks. They weren’t bothered by his attempt to flee. All they did was tickle his chin or rub his cheek. They praised him, for being a good baby.

Tony was faced with another bottle later, and with the drug wearing off, it was easier to protest.

“Okay baby. Looks like you’re full,” said Bucky with a sigh.

“Still not ready for a diaper change?” asked Steve.

Again Bucky reached for his bottom and Tony squirmed.

“Not yet. But I’m patient.”

Tony just glared at them as he was settled back in the crib. 

 

It had become a routine.

Bucky would be the first face he saw, and whenever he reached for him Tony would naturally try to kick. It never did any good. 

He was laid upon the changing table, and the drug would enter from the needle Steve pierced into his neck. Every time, things would go fuzzy. And as the warmth spread, Bucky would baby the hell out of him by rocking him, feeding him with the bottle, and squeaking toys in his face. There was even an addition of story time which either Bucky or Steve would handle. 

“And then Spot found his red ball,” Steve read as he calmly rocked him in the chair. He raised the opened book higher so he could see the colorful page in all its glory. “Ooh, look how happy Spot is Tony.”

By the time evening had rolled around, the drug had worn greatly, but all he could really manage was a glare of annoyance.

He was helpless for now, especially when it had come to bathroom needs.

When he hadn’t managed to hold it in any longer, and when his constant groans and squirms did nothing to motivate the two to get him to a toilet, he was forced to let nature run its course in the diaper. The delight on Bucky’s face was quite sickening. Tony was sure he could vomit if it weren’t for the pacifier as he was laid upon the changing table and made bare before them. 

“You did so good Tony,” Steve had praised as he ran a hand over his head. “So good.”

“Good boy. We’re so proud of you,” Bucky added as he cleaned him up and sprinkled powder on his tush.

Yes, there were always praises, particularly when the drug was at its highest. And the praises combined with the warmth went together so well. He freaked out once or twice when his guard fell and he ended up easing into it for a moment. He couldn’t afford to lose himself when he had a life waiting for him with the company, and Iron man, and Pepper.

Bath time was just as embarrassing as diaper changes. His tub was filled with sweet smelling bubbles along with toy boats and ducks. It was always done early so his struggles were barely effective thanks to the drug, but it didn’t stop Tony from trying to curse them. 

He gave them nothing. They wanted him to be a happy playful baby, but he refused to go along with it. To his dismay it never seemed to bother them.

“You don’t feel like playing with your ducky little one?” Bucky asked sweetly. Tony just shot him daggers. “Okay. Well, how about this one.”

He pulled out a childlike Iron man toy and dropped it into the water, where it gave the impression that it was flying as it floated around. Tony gazed at it and felt his heart ache. The reminder of what he was missing made him sicker.

He looked at Bucky and wondered if it would be so bad to just play along so he could gain a little more freedom from them, and from there escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky have taken it to another level with the drugs.  
> I'd love to see more fics along this line of forced age-play with Tony, particularly lengthy ones. I plan for this particular fic to be short which is partially due to lack of time, but I'm seeing it through to the end.  
> Anyways, more soon.


	3. Questionable

As Bucky loomed over his crib with that sickening motherly smile, Tony did his best not to cringe.

“And how’s my baby boy?” he hummed. 

Tony squirmed a little and started to frown at him, but then he remembered his plan. So as much as it pained him to do it, he relaxed his oncoming glare and proceeded to giggle behind his pacifier. Bucky quirked his brow in confusion as he clearly didn’t expect him to be giving him anything but muffled curses.

“Sweetie?” Bucky questioned. 

Tony made an attempted motion to lift his arms to him. This got Bucky’s attention even more as he reached down and ran a hand over his head, then he reached behind it to settle his fingers on the pacifier’s strap.

“If I take this off, you promise not to scream?”

Heart filling with hope, Tony nodded. The strap was unhooked and the pacifier freed from his mouth. Of course he’d been without it at times just to eat, but whenever his mouth went to work on cursing them out, it went right back in for long periods of time. 

Tony exercised his lips before focusing on Bucky again. His eyes became wide and doll like, and he put on a false smile as he made the motion to reach for him again.

“Mama,” he muttered, like the baby he was supposed to be.

At first Bucky looked quite stunned, then a wide smile broke over his lips as he reached down and pulled him up to his shoulder.

“Your first word. Oh Tony, I’m so proud of you,” he praised. 

“Bucky?”

Steve had entered the room and was clearly wondering why Tony was without his gag.

“He said his first word!” said Bucky excitedly. “He called me mama. I know he shouldn’t but it’s progress. It’s working…it’s really working.”

Tony suppressed a need to roll his eyes, but he did worry about Bucky’s comment on it working. He met Steve’s eyes over Bucky’s shoulder and quietly muttered another word in a babyish tone.

“Dada.”

“That’s right, that’s dada,” said Bucky proudly. 

Tony could see the skepticism in his eyes even if he did smile at Bucky. On the whole, the act didn’t give him a pass from the drug as he was still laid upon the changing table as Steve fetched the needle. Tony squirmed and scrunched up his face as though he was going to break into tears.

“Mama…no…no.”

“It’s okay sweetheart. It’s for your own good.” Bucky turned to Steve as he came forward with the syringe ready. “Are you sure we have to, today?”

“You heard his instructions,” Steve countered as he settled the needle at Tony’s neck. “We have to keep to the schedule. It’s okay Tony. You’ll be alright in a second.”

“No, dada.”

The needle went in, and all was hazy.

 

Tony wondered if there was a way out.

After that day he kept trying to get on their good side with the act, but it never encouraged them to let their guard down or loosen any forms of security. It was frustrating, but he kept throwing them smiles; he giggled when they tickled him, suckled on his milk like a good boy, attempted to reach for the toys they waved before his face.

Bucky for the most part seemed interested in letting up on the drug, convinced that he had become the baby they finally wanted. Steve on the other hand had been a stickler for whatever rules he’d been given, so he never stopped with the drug. It did make Tony wonder from time to time who he’d even gotten it from. More importantly he wondered how Bucky and Steve were escaping questioning. Surely the world was looking for him, and questioning everyone was part of the process.

Since they were ‘heroes’ in everyone’s eyes he wouldn’t be surprised if no one suspected the two. But still, he would’ve thought someone from the team would come by to at least ask if they’d seen him. 

No ever visited the house, and neither were absent at the same time. If they’d ever had visitors, Tony knew it had to have happened when he was stuck in his crib for a nap. He always did his best to remain awake in those moments, but sometimes they insisted on drugging him into unconsciousness while they insisted a nap was healthy for him and would keep him from being cranky.

With nothing to do when he was alone, he tried to think of who could be helping to supply the drug. Whoever it was clearly had to be helping to cover their tracks otherwise he would have been found, and Steve and Bucky would be rotting away in the Raft. All he could imagine was Hydra lending a helping hand which explained why at least Steve would throw rationale out the window by kidnapping him for his husband.  
All of it tended to make his head hurt, so he would gladly take a break and allow the drug to ease his mind just a little. 

Just a little.

 

That wasn’t so bad at times. He was always pleasantly warm after the drug was administered. When the stress of the situation became too much, it was something of a comfort. He tired of being angry and afraid. By this point he’d lost track of how long he’d been imprisoned which only added to the stress.

 

“Such a good boy,” Bucky praised as he worked to change Tony’s wet diaper. “You did so good for mommy.”

Tony didn’t bother to weakly kick his legs and instead allowed Bucky to lift them so he could access his rear. Bucky was always gentle when he wiped him down, and his fingers did a good job of massaging in the cream to keep him from getting a rash. Lately he found himself sighing and letting his eyes flutter from the feel of it.

“We’re so proud of you.”

Tony gave a soft whine.

The praises were starting to melt into his mind. It was always good when he suckled his bottle, messed his diaper, or slept willingly during nap time. Any attempt to act like his old adult self now resulted in a round of spanking, so obviously as to avoid it he had to continue to act the part. 

But it was becoming easier now. 

Sometimes it was less troublesome to just let go for a day and allow the two to pamper him. Escaping on his own wasn’t possible anyhow; not with both still keeping a close eye on him and strapping him down in his high chair or walker. His legs had become too weak to do anything except crawl in the moments when Bucky and Steve let him roam around on a play mat. He would have to wait for someone to get a clue and find him. The least he could do was wait for either Steve or Bucky to screw up.

 

Tony blinked his glassy eyes and looked at Steve. He was making goofy faces at him as he held him on his hip, and for some reason Tony couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped him.

“You think I’m funny little man? Do you?” Steve teased.

In an instant Steve had laid him down and waged a tickle war on his belly. The pacifier slipped out of his mouth as he fell into a fit of giggles. To top it off, he blew raspberries on his stomach.

Bucky walked in on the scene and smiled down at them, eyes shining with adoration.

“How about some lunch?” Bucky offered. “I bet someone’s hungry.”

He bent down and tickled Tony on the sides, making the laughing fit worse. Once he was properly tired out, Bucky pulled him into his chest as Steve patted his shoulder. Tony let his head fall against Bucky’s shoulder afterwards, then he rolled his eyes downward as he felt something off about Bucky’s chest. His shirt was pooched out just slightly, but noticeably enough to catch his attention, particularly since he was lying against him. Tony got the impression that Bucky was growing breasts, but that was absurd…yet fascinating to him.

“Those injections are really doing the trick,” Bucky whispered. “Tony’s finally our little boy.”

“Almost,” said Steve as he ruffled his hair. “What about you? What you’re going through can’t be easy.”

Bucky followed Steve’s gaze down to his own chest.

“It isn’t, but I want the full experience of motherhood. Nothing’s more important to me than making sure Tony’s well nourished, and he’ll definitely get that from me than store bought.”

“Well the next challenge will be getting him to feed from them.”

Bucky gazed down at Tony who didn’t appear to be paying much attention to what they were saying. Instead he had dared to lay a finger on one of his growing mounds as if to test that it was really there. 

“I’m patient,” Bucky answered.

 

Tony didn’t view it as giving up. 

Sure there were times when he couldn’t exactly remember why he was mad at Bucky when he was splashing the bubbles about in his bubble bath and rocking him gently in the rocking chair. Steve had stopped strapping the pacifier to keep it in place, but most of the time Tony didn’t feel the need to spit it out. His rhythmic sucking on the thing eased him in a weird way.

Halloween had apparently come around, and on that morning Steve had come in dressed as Captain America. As Tony looked at him over Bucky’s shoulder, he thought the outfit was familiar. There were supposed to be other things that went along with Captain America, but he couldn’t remember what or who they were. What was familiar was that candy was given out at Halloween, but he was told they would be celebrating the holiday indoors with Tony dressed up in a cute bumblebee costume.

 

By now it was obvious that Bucky had breasts. A part of Tony was alarmed by this, but only a small part. He couldn’t help but find it fitting. Bucky had started trying to get him to drink from them, but he always put up a fuss. He tried not to be disappointed by Tony’s behavior, but he just couldn’t help the slight break in his heart at the clear refusal.

“Alright honey. You can have the bottle.”

Once he popped the rubber nipple into his mouth, Tony became calm and drank it down happily. As frustrating as it made Bucky feel, he applied a gentle kiss to his forehead afterwards.

 

One morning, as he held him across his lap in the rocking chair, breasts aching from fullness, he thought about attempting it again after stopping for a week. Tony was looking up at him waiting for his bottle.

“Alright sweetheart,” Bucky said as he started to undo his blouse. He pulled his boob free and directed the nipple toward his lips. “Moment of truth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go :D


	4. Request Complete

**2 Months later**

 

Bucky gently pushed the large covered blue stroller out of the elevator with Steve following behind with a big grin.

“I’m glad we’re finally able to do this,” said Bucky happily as he pushed the stroller up to the silver doors. 

“Me too,” Steve agreed. “Now they can stop blowing up our phone asking when we’re going to visit.”

He hit the doorbell then waited. A soft moan came from within the stroller so Bucky rocked it gently until it stopped. When the doors opened, they were greeted by Bruce whose lips curled into a smile.

“Steve,” he greeted as he moved in for a hug. “It feels like forever.”

“It really does,” he said. “I’m sure you remember Bucky.”

“Ha ha ha,” Bucky teased at his husband before also embracing the doctor. “It’s good to see you Banner. And I just want to say we can’t thank you enough for what you’ve done for us.”

“Well I’m always happy to help my two good friends. I hoped it went alright. Even though you guys called, I worried about the results.”

“Well you can see for yourself,” said Steve as he rested a hand on the top of the stroller. “Is everyone here?”

“They are, and they can’t wait to see him.”

Bruce stepped aside and allowed the two to enter. The faces of Natasha, Pepper, Clint, Maria, and Rhodes turned to the newcomers with looks of interest. Bucky smiled like a proud mother as he wheeled the stroller forward.

“He’s just had his nap a while ago, but he’s coming round,” he explained as he reached for the blanket that covered him from view.

Tony squirmed and groaned as the light hit him. then wiggled his little arms. He appeared so comfortable lying against the cushioning seat in his striped blue shirt with red Winnie the Pooh overalls. Slowly he opened his eyes and did a few experimental suckles on the matching yellow Winnie the Pooh pacifier as he looked up at all the faces pressing in at him. He exhibited no sign of recognizing any of their faces.

“Well Tony, meet your new aunts and uncles,” said Steve.

“Aaww, he is so adorable,” Pepper praised as she moved closer. “Hi little one.”

She tickled his tummy, causing him to maneuver his feet about like a kicking newborn. He gave little gurgles behind the pacifier, causing some drool to slip down from his lip. 

“Awww, he almost makes me want to have a baby,” said Maria.

“Hi Tony,” Bruce greeted with a little wave.

“Bet he’s a ton of trouble,” said Clint as he watched him flap his arms about. 

“At times he can be, but it's usually when he’s cranky,” said Bucky. He reached into the bottom of the stroller and pulled out a rattle. Natasha and Pepper both reached for it, but Natasha won out and started shaking it in front of Tony. The once very adult Tony Stark looked at the toy with childish fascination. He clapped his hands as the noises entertained him to the point where he just had to giggle about it. The watching group smiled as his happy laughs echoed around the room.

“I’m so glad it worked out,” said Bruce with an air of relief. “That serum was almost impossible to concoct. I always worried that I didn’t get it right.” 

“I told you to have faith,” said Rhodes as he patted his shoulder. “And look, it paid off for Steve and Bucky. They finally got their happy baby boy. Though, I admit I am going to miss him.”

He crouched down before the stroller carrying an expression of sadness. Soon enough he pushed it aside and tickled Tony’s socked feet, making him laugh even more. 

“We’re taking good care of him,” said Steve proudly. “And we’ll definitely be by more often so you won’t have to miss him.”

“Well, now that Tony’s off the program, it’s on me to carry out Iron man duties. So I might not be around as much as I like.”

“We’re happy to have you on board,” said Steve.

“Well I’m just happy that Tony isn’t,” said Bucky. “My baby is right where he belongs, safe with us.”

“He had a good run as Iron man,” said Steve. “Helped a lot of people, so we should be proud of that. He contributed greatly to the world.”

“And now he's contributing to you. You guys really deserve this for all your worldly contributions too,” said Rhodes. 

Suddenly Tony began moaning and whining while waving out his arms in near frantic motions.

“Omma!” he called out. They could hear the shift in his tone which indicated that he might start crying. As proof, his face started to scrunch up.

Bucky immediately rounded the stroller and right away Tony reached out to him.

“Omma!” he cried again as he started wiggling in his seat.

Bucky went to work unbuckling his safety belt. 

“What did I tell you about cranky,” Bucky joked to the crowd. “It’s okay sweetheart, it’s okay. Mommy’s here.”

Tony made moans of distress without vocalizing what it was he wanted, yet Bucky appeared to know as he pulled him into his arms.

“He’s hungry. I hope no one minds.”

“Oh please, take the couch,” Pepper offered, understanding what Bucky was referring to.

He thanked her and settled on the couch with a pretty fussy Tony over his lap. The tears were falling just as he emitted a loud wail.

“Tony still has some lungs on him,” said Clint with a chuckle.

Bucky just smiled as he shifted Tony so he could open his shirt and free his right boob. Tony’s wailing ceased as Bucky maneuvered his face toward the waiting nipple. Without hesitation, Tony latched his lips onto it and began sucking with earnest. 

“He can get awful hungry most times,” Bucky said as he cradled his bundle of joy close. Tony settled comfortably against him as his eyes closed in contentment as he fed. 

“I bet it was hard, waiting for Tony to settle,” said Natasha as she seated herself across from them.

“It was, but we were patient,” said Steve. He crossed behind the couch and ran a gentle hand down Tony’s head which didn’t disturb him at all. “You should see him at home. Playful little thing, always giggling and finding ways to get into trouble.”

“Yeah, like the time we were painting a wall,” Bucky added. “I had him in his playpen, but he found a way to unlatch it and crawl right over to an open bucket of paint when I wasn’t looking. Our poor baby was imitating a crazy leopard with spots of green paint all over himself. He was making hand prints on the wall and really proud of it when I found him. We’ve since changed that playpen, but it’s funny thinking back on that moment.”

“And there’ll be lots more of them,” said Pepper. 

“I can’t wait,” said Bucky eagerly as he gently brushed his baby’s hair.

“So Pepper, how’s the company holding up?” asked Steve. “It can’t be easy without Stark.”

“I’ve been holding it together, and I certainly don’t feel alone in it. It’s been great to expand my horizons and I’m honored to do it for Tony.”

“I feel the same about taking on Iron man,” said Rhodes. “I do feel guilty about it from time to time.”

“Don’t,” said Steve. “Tony would want you to take it on. You’re his best friend after all.”

“Well I’m his uncle now,” he said as he grinned at Tony. “And I can’t wait to have some good times with my nephew. He had a good life, and it’s great that it’ll continue with you two. He’s so lucky for it.”

“Yeah, Tony’s always been lucky to have such a fulfilling life. It was no wonder people were jealous of him,” Steve said before bending down to kiss Tony on the forehead, then he planted one on Bucky’s lips. “I’m so glad you talked me into being a father. I wasn’t sure about it, because I feared I wouldn’t make a good one for Tony. But I like to think I’m doing alright.”

“You’re doing more than alright,” Bucky praised as he took his hand. “You’re doing great. How many times has Tony called for his dada when he wants to play horsie or have a story read to him?”

“Hey man, next time bring pictures,” said Clint.

“Hey, I brought pictures now,” said Bucky sounding offended. “Babe, get my phone.”

Steve did so and brought up a collection of photos of their baby for the gang to scroll through. There was Tony sitting on his playmate trying to stack some blocks. Another one had him making a frowny face at the camera. Another showed him snuggling into Steve’s chest as both had fallen asleep on the couch. A popular one showed Tony laughing as Bucky bounced him on his hip while making a face.

As they continued to coo over the photos, Steve let his eyes wander to the walls of the Avengers tower where he noticed a couple of pictures depicting the adult version of Tony with his teammates, Pepper, or other people. One even showed him in his Iron man suit without the helmet.

“Speaking of pictures,” he muttered into Bruce’s ear. He nodded toward them. “I think when Tony comes to visit again, it’s best if those are removed.”

“Of course,” said Bruce. “We’d like to put the baby pictures up instead.”

“Good. I just didn’t want my little Tony catching sight of them and getting confused, or upset.”

Bruce looked over at Tony who was still quietly suckling on Bucky. He looked so relaxed that he just wanted him to stay that way.

“Even if he did notice them, he wouldn’t understand what he was looking at just like any baby wouldn’t,” Bruce explained. “But I agree that it’s best not to take the chance.”

“Bucky had an old Iron man toy he use to show Tony in his early stages. He liked the idea of giving it back to him, but I was afraid it would trigger problems.”

“I wouldn’t worry,” Bruce countered. “You have a happy healthy baby boy through and through.”

“And we’re thankful for that,” said Steve before turning to Maria. “And I’m thankful for your help in keeping this covered.”

“It wasn’t just me. Pepper contributed too,” Maria said with a smile. Pepper had become occupied with watching Tony. “The press would have a field day if they knew where he was, and you guys wouldn’t catch a break when you deserve to be happy with him.”

Bucky cradled Tony closer as if fearing someone was about to snatch him from his hands.

“No one will ever take my baby away,” he declared. “He’s mine, forever.”

When Tony had gotten his fill, he started to wiggle restlessly. Bucky popped his pacifier back in his mouth and he became settled as he rested a head on his shoulder. 

Tony didn’t pay the slightest bit of attention to the conversation that went on around him. He couldn’t follow it anyways, at least not to a normal degree. Right now he was feeling pleasantly full after swallowing down a good portion of his mommy’s sweet milk. He shifted his head so he could see his daddy across from him and he gave a smile behind the pacifier. He didn’t know the other people in the room, but he was interested in knowing the rest of his family, especially if it would mean more fun times.

He turned his head the other way and noticed a picture on the mantle where a dark haired man with a goatee stood next to his daddy. Both were wearing colorful costumes that were slightly frayed as if they’d been in a fight. He frowned at the image, finding the dark haired man to be odd and unsettling for some reason and even gave a slight whine sounding much like a baby. 

Tony turned away from it and a minute later forgot about it altogether. Instead he just snuggled into his mommy who rained down kisses on his forehead, making him feel quite warm inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of late, I've been drawn to dark fics and dark endings, and here there was some added darkness with the twist of Tony's friends having been in on this.  
> Like I mentioned, I haven't come across many forced age-play fics with Tony. I'm unsure if any had happy endings, but for this one the deed wasn't done because they thought he had a hard stressful life and was a danger to himself as I've seen in any fic where the team cares for Tony in some forceful way. For once they acknowledge his previous life was good, and did this more so for their own happiness.
> 
> I am debating whether or not I should turn this into a series because the story doesn't have to stop here, and baby Tony in this twisted situation was fun to write ;) Maybe I'll leave it up to a vote.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned this to be a oneshot, but I imagine it'll still be a story that moves quickly. We'll see, but I wanted for a change to see a fic where Tony was whole and happy with his life, before these two intervened. I'm personally not a fan of the Steve/Bucky pairing, however it was necessary for this fic, so it's kind of funny that I'm writing it.  
> More soon :)


End file.
